


Bubbles

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Series: Black and Blue [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, implied trans lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: Lance has an ass worthy of appreciation.





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my babe who sent me a pretty picture of lance
> 
> i think this is to make up for the really rough sheith one i did?  
> shiro will always be gentle with his partners no matter who they are though

Lance doesn't remember how he ended up in this situation.

At first he was sitting at the edge of the bed, scrolling through his Instagram feed and waiting for Shiro to come home. Next thing he knows he's bent over Shiro's knee with his pants pulled down and his ass red and numb.

Lance's head spins. Between every spank is a soft phrase from Shiro, and every now and then his lips press against the itchy irritation on his ass. Lance doesn't hold back his moans- he knows Shiro loves it that way. He can feel the bulge pressing against his thigh and it's difficult to fight the urge and grab it. His throat aches- god, he wants to suck Shiro off so badly.

Lance moans again as Shiro strikes his flesh, keeping his palm pressed tight against the surface and _squeezing_ , and Lance swallows down a cry.

"Daddy-" he chokes, syllables spilling messily out of his throat, and Shiro is satisfied. He gently massages Lance's ass again before giving it another good smack.

"Good boy, Lance," he speaks, low and deep, enough to make a shiver run down Lance's spine. His fingernails grip the bedsheets tight as Shiro trails a finger down to prod the opening of his hole.

"Such a pretty little ass," Shiro purrs, and Lance chokes at the feeling of a warm, stuffing-like emotion filling him up. "Spread your legs for me, baby?"

Lance obeys immediately and spreads his legs for Shiro. He feels so lewd, with his ass in the air, but Shiro hums in approval.

"Good boy. You're so perfect, Lance."

Lance shuts his eyes, trembling slightly under Shiro's gaze and touch. He can feel Shiro's eyes raking him as the pads of his fingers brush along his thighs and ass, tantalizingly, deliciously. It's almost painful for Lance- he craves the searing pain that comes with every strike.

"D-daddy," he murmurs, choking a bit. "Daddy, please."

He can feel Shiro's smile, and Lance knows he's being rewarded as his ass is squeezed and smacked and played with again, tearing soft moans out of his body. Lance thinks he's drooling, but his arms are locked in place against his chest, so he can't check.

"Beautiful, Lance," Shiro purrs. His voice is deep and soft, and he increases the wonderful irritation by massaging his cheeks a bit, and dipping his finger down to play with his hole again. "You're so perfect for me, sweetheart. You know that, don't you?"

Lance gulps, trying not to shriek as Shiro sticks the tip of his finger into his heat. "Yes daddy," he breathes.

Lance is suddenly lifted, a strong hand pushing him up by the chest. His legs wobble as he slits his eyes open to meet Shiro's gaze. Shiro kisses him deep, and Lance can feel the emotion. He moans as Shiro grabs his ass with both hands this time.

"Can I eat you out, sweetheart?" Shiro asks gently against the shell of Lance's ear. Lance shivers but nods immediately.

"Of course daddy."

Shiro kisses behind Lance's ear, smiling as he does so, and stands up to give him a few more soft kisses before moving behind Lance and pushing him so his chest lands on the bed. Lance knows what to do immediately; he lifts his hips so Shiro has a good angle, and spreads his legs wide so Shiro has good access.

"Good boy."

Lance, now that his face is hidden in the bedsheets, grins as he feels warmth rise in him. Shiro kisses his red and swollen ass, his fingertips smoothing along his thighs, and Lance gives a few jerks to his cock as he whimpers.

"No touching, baby. Let me make you feel good."

Lance wants to groan, but he obeys and positions his hands at either side of his head. He knows Shiro is just going to tease him- make him beg and cry until Shiro is satisfied.

Shiro's kisses trail from Lance's cheeks and slowly into the crack, one hand spreading him open while the other gently teases his hole. Lance trembles, whines a little bit into the mattress, and doesn't stop the drool from pooling on to the sheets below him.

Feeling Shiro's tongue finally flick against his hole slightly shocks Lance, and his hips buck into Shiro's face. Shiro flicks his tongue a bit, kisses the rim, and strongly holds both cheeks to get the best angle possible.

"Daddy-" Lance chokes. His cock aches and his hands twitch, wanting so badly to touch himself- but he knows he can't. He has to be a good boy for Shiro.

"That's it, sweetheart." Shiro's breath is hot against him, and Lance can't stop the movement of his hips against Shiro's mouth. Shiro allows Lance to grind on his face, his lips meeting him every time.

Lance screws his eyes shut, fingers digging into the sheets yet his nails still leave crescent-shaped marks in his palms. His legs are shaking to a point where Shiro has to pause and gently lift Lance's knees to rest on the bed before continuing. Lance is close to the edge but he isn't quite getting there- he knows Shiro is teasing him. He'll flick his tongue around the edges of his hole, dip it inside a few times, his breath hot and gooey, but when Lance moans his approval he gently kisses until Lance is pleading for him.

"Daddy," he sobs, voice broken. The treatment of his hole is almost painful- he can feel the abuse from Shiro's tongue, yet it makes him harder and harder until it _hurts_ , and he doesn't know how to convey it to Shiro other than sobbing and begging for him.

Shiro gives Lance's ass another good smack, and Lance nearly shrieks. The overstimulation is too much for him-

"Go ahead and cum for me, sweetheart," Shiro purrs.

"Th-thank you daddy."

Lance doesn't hesitate bringing his hand down to rub his cock, the stimulation almost painful, but it makes the burning coils in his gut get hotter and hotter until his vision goes black, feeling a scream rip from his body but not able to actually hear it. When he is conscious again, he feels Shiro gently massaging his ass, the comfort welcoming, and Lance is too spent to move from his slightly uncomfortable position.

"So beautiful, Lance." Shiro's voice makes shivers run down his spine. "You're so perfect for me sweetie. Did that feel good?"

An approving sound comes from Lance's throat. He can't do anything other than allow Shiro to unfold him and strip him down, feeling his clothes peel off of his sweaty skin. Shiro kisses his stomach.

"That was fantastic, Lance. You did such a good job."

Lance wants to hide his face but Shiro won't let him, taking his wrists in his hands and gently running his thumbs along his palms.

"Are you in pain? Uncomfortable?" Shiro asks as he sits on the edge of the bed, kissing up and down Lance's arms. Lance shakes his head.

"Tell me."

Lance meets Shiro's gaze and smiles a bit bashfully.

"I'm okay, daddy."

A hearty chuckle comes from Shiro and he cautiously settles in next to Lance, taking his small frame into his arms to play with his hair. He knows it's comforting, and Lance easily relaxes next to him. It's quiet for a minute.

"What about you?" Lance inquires, voice soft yet his eyes shoot open to look up at Shiro with worry. Shiro shakes his head.

"I got what I wanted. Don't worry about me."

Lance settles back in to Shiro's embrace, feeling all warm and tingly. Next time, he'd be sure to repay Shiro tenfold.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued?


End file.
